pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Power
Flower Power is the tenth Pingu in the City episode. Plot Pingu is seen working with the Flower Shop Lady when he sees the Fire Chief spying on them, Chef Fred then comes out and when he sees the flowers, he walks up to the Flower Shop Lady and sheepishly asks for a bouquet of flowers, the Fire Chief sees this in shock and walks up to her and also asks for a bouquet, making Chef Fred become envious. The Flower Shop Lady asks Pingu to get the Fire Chief's bouquet ready while she does Chef Fred's. While Fred and the Fireman continue glaring at each other, Pingu gives the Firefighter his bouquet, and the Flower Shop Lady gives Chef Fred his, afterwards the Fire Chief then thinks about getting a larger bouquet to woo the Flower Shop owner, when Chef Fred is distracted, he whispers to Pingu about giving him a larger bouquet. He agrees to this and sets up his bouquet which pleases the Chief and appalls Fred, to the point where he asks Pingu to make his bouquet even larger, when Pingu walks off Fred scoffs at the Fire Chief who mockingly scoffs at him back. Eventually after picking the right flowers, Pingu makes a enormous and very heavy bouquet for Chef Fred, who at first is a little concerned about it, but soon changes his mind once he manages to carry it successfully, and the Chief tells Pingu to make his larger, and he ends up completely using all of the Flower Shop Lady's flowers much to the Carpenter and Policewomen's amazement and confusion. Chef Fred sees this and he and the chief give a deadly glare at each other, and both order Pingu to give them more flowers, which completely baffles him. Since he used all of the flowers, Pingu looks around and starts using random objects to pile on their bouquets, such as a bread box and a ladder, even though they don't seem to realise this. The Flower Shop Lady looks out the window and is surprised by such unusual boquets. The two penguins try to woo her with their bouquets, but due to the excessive amount of stuff he put in them, they end up losing their balances. The Carpenter sees this and shields Pingu from the impact, but the impact completely misses Pingu and almost all the flowers lose their petals and the rain down in the air, and the carpenter gives a flower that landed on his shoulder to the Policewoman, as Pingu watches the petals fall in the sky. The Flower Shop Lady sees this and is surprised, and looks at Pingu meekly, who gives her a happy "Noot! Noot!" in return, then he ends up with a petal on his beak. Characters * Pingu * Chef Fred * Fire Chief (debut) * Flower Shop Lady * Carpenter * Policewoman Trivia * Although this is the Fire Chief's first appearance, he already knows who Pingu is, as he is heard referring Pingu by name a couple times, meaning they've already met sometime before this episode. * In Japan, this episode was called "Give Flower Bouquets!" * Even though Pingu did not do his transformation process, he was still in his gardening outfit. Gallery FlowerPowerTitleCard.jpeg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Pingu in the City Category:Pingu in the City episodes